


Status

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Status

Clint has commitment issues.   
That is why his relationships don't last long.  
He is afraid to open himself,   
To his girlfriend or wife.  
His marriage was also short lived.  
Just 3 months.   
He doesn't regret any of his relationships.

He is friends with,  
Most of his exes.  
Bobbi, Jess, Carol.  
Sometimes he finds it surprising.   
But he is glad,  
That these women are considering,   
Being his friend,   
After the fiascos of a relationship. 

Clint prefers staying single.   
He already has enough on his plate,  
Without the added stress of a relationship.   
He would have an occasional one night stand.  
But not a relationship.   
Nothing concrete.   
He loves his life simple,   
Not complicated.


End file.
